


A New Perspective

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Barcelona 2014, Marc visits Valentino in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> **Not real, just a product of imagination, no harm or insult of anyone/anything intended.**  
>  I own the mistakes, they're all mine, mine, mine.  
> And: This is my first attempt at filling a motorskink prompt (http://motorskink.livejournal.com/4612.html?thread=1781764#t1781764): Vale/Marc after the epic battle today and cuteness that ensued. As such, consider it an experiment. Feedback (good or bad or ugly) always appreciated :-)

There is a knock on the door and Valentino does not have to ask, he knows exactly who it is. “Hey bambino!” He opens the door for his young colleague and as usual, Marc slides past him quickly and locks the door behind them immediately. Neither of them would want their meetings open to the paddock.

“Hey,” Marc wraps around him, burying his face in Valentino’s polo. “I beat you on track, again. So, when will you stop calling me that?”

“Mhm,” Valentino places a kiss on Marc’s still damp hair. “I think when you have more championships than me I could consider.” He moves his hands on Marc’s neck and pulls his face up so he can kiss his lips. His hands move under Marc’s shirt, drawing circles on his shoulders and he moves his hips so that Marc can feel the bulge in his jeans against his stomach. The Spaniard moans into the kiss, wraps his hands around Valentino’s hips and drags the Italian to the bed. “You are eager, bambino.” Valentino gives him a cheeky smile and undresses both of them, slowly and carefully. Marc remembers the first time they did this and his complete amazement at how gentle Valentino behaves as a lover. It came as a surprise and it never ceases to impress him. He is lost in his lover’s touch, in the soft movement of his fingers all over his body and splayed out on his back, he relaxes into the kisses that Valentino places all over his chest and stomach. Valentino does not just fuck; he makes love and then his slow pace drives Marc crazy with desire. Today is no different; he is panting and begging under the slow thrusts, his hands clenched tightly in the sheets. Valentino is leaning over him, breathing heavily, too, covered in sweat and with a slight smile on his face, as he loves and devours the sight of the young man unravelling under him. He grabs for Marc’s cock, makes him come first and only allows himself to finish when Marc, having caught his breath and recovered a little from the waves of his climax, can feel him again.

They stay under the sheets, Marc curled up against the taller man. “Vale, I think I will just call you nonno then.” He smirks and Valentino just snorts. “It would be great, just think about it. You could retire, too.”

“And why would that be so good? Because you’d have one obstacle less to your victories?”

Marc’s voice is suddenly serious when he replies, “Come on, I can beat you anyway. No, if you retired, we wouldn’t have to hide anymore.”

Valentino’s eyes fly open with surprise. “You would do that?”

“I thought about it and yeah, I think I would.” Marc swallows. “I’d like us to be more like a couple… with couple things, you know. Going out and stuff. And I kind of want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Valentino chuckles a bit at the last part of the sentence, so typical for Marc. Then he pulls him closer again and rests his head on Marc’s shoulder. “That sounds wonderful,” he whispers softly in Marc’s ear. He is not really ready for retiring but if he ever does, this sounds like a great perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> nonno = grandpa


End file.
